Many environments are becoming increasingly reliant on communication via electronic messaging, such as email. For example, many organizations have transitioned to offices where information is communicated almost exclusively using electronic messaging. Due to the increased reliance on electronic message, an organization may keep archives of its electronic messages in case the organization needs to access the information in the future.